


The real reason

by Naty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty/pseuds/Naty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there was another reason Castiel let Sam out to go after Lilith. He wanted him back even though he knew it was wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The decision

Castiel knew part of it was heavens persuasion. They wanted the apocalypse, but that wouldn't have been enough for him to free Sam from the lockdown that Bobby and Dean had imposed for his own safety. The other part of him knew it was because he needed to see him again to see if the feelings still existed to see if he was still the same after two millennia apart.

You see the fact was before Lucifers fall and imprisonment they were close. Closer than close Castiel had told him he loved him way more than anything, than heaven, than earth, then either their own father. Castiel knew that after all that Lucifer had done it was wise to just try and put is feelings away and just leave it all well alone but he couldn't. He remembered how bright he shone, how beautiful he was, the most beautiful of all angels. He remembered how he felt in his arms, how safe and loved and protected he was. He remembered the all consuming pain when Michael had cast him into hell. But most of all he remembered the rage he felt that God, heaven and the angels could do that to his Lucifer he tried to act nonchalant about it in front of the others, the ones who knew about them but he never forgot and he made no allusions to himself who's side he would be on when his love finally got free. The Morningstar.

That all changed when he met Dean Winchester. The man was everything Lucifer has said humanity wasn't. He was selfless, pure of heart, loyal to a fault and most of all he tried to do the right thing no matter what. He cared for Dean, and even a little for Sam, he tried to warn them what the angels were planning but after he was pulled back to heaven to feel its 'persuasion' the rage against heaven had started to simmer again and maybe just maybe bringing Lucifer back to him was worth what would happen on earth.

So he did it he freed Sam. He felt the guilt eat at him and when Dean called for him in the green room begging him to help the guilt weighed extremely heavy. Dean was a good man the righteous man and he had to help him even if it meant his death and his loves continued imprisonment. The last thought he had when Rapheal came for him was of him it was always of him. Just before he was erased from creation he, like all other angels, felt the last seal break. Lucifer was coming...


	2. Revived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to veer off from the story now. So no spoilers after season 5 episode 2.

He knew he had died, had felt the pain when Rapheal had come for him and he knew there was only two people with the strength and character to bring him back. God was out of the question of course, he knew who really did it and he wondered why Lucifer wasn't there with him, but he knew he would see him soon so he did the only thing else he wanted to do, he went to the Winchesters. 

He found them already in the hands of the angels coming for Dean. At all costs he was to stop him from becoming the Michaels sword and destroying his mate. Castiel warned Zachariah that it was God who had brought him back just to get him away for a few moments. He would still do his best to protect Dean but it was no longer what he truly cared about. He spun a line about the search for some weapon that could kill Lucifer so he would have the excuse to go to him when and wherever he wanted him. 

He waited two days before Lucifer came to him in the form of his newly acquired vessel. Even in this vessel his light still shone as bright as it had in heaven. Castiel just stared at his love his eyes hardly believing that he was truly standing in front of him after all this time. He couldn't form any words any coherence any actions when he was pulled into an embrace, he just held on to him like he never wanted to let go.

The first words whispered in his ear "I missed you" is all it took for him to break down sobbing uncontrollably in Lucifers arms whilst he muttered words of love and forever in his ear. 

"I am going to watch this world burn Castiel and I want you by my side" Lucifer said to him after the embrace was finished.

"I will be at your side forever" was Castiels reply. Who cared about the earth and humanity and even the Winchesters now that Lucifer was back. Who cared about anything at all. All Castiel felt was strengthened by the return and he was ready to show all of creation, heaven and humanity who's side he was really on all this time. "I can stop Michael reaching his true vessel until we are ready" he said clearly, he would use his relationship with Dean. 

As Lucifer pulled him up to his body and kissed him softly he vowed to never let anything get in the way of this again. He felt the dark and corruption in his soul flaring up and he did not care. He was ready.


End file.
